


Mistletoe? I think the fuck not

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [42]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you”





	Mistletoe? I think the fuck not

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic for all. So a merry early Christmas.
> 
> I'd like to say thanks to my muse - my christmas tree shaped glasses. As always my pride and joy.

“Yo, I can’t believe we’re finally trusted to have christmas by ourselves.” Dinah said excitedly.

“Please,” Lauren snorted, “We’re only allowed because Ally is here.” Lauren and Dinah snickered together when Ally looked up from her cookbook at the mention of her name.

“Look, we’re all in our twenties, we should be allowed without Ally.” Dinah huffed quietly. Normani laughed as she walked past.

“You? Without an adult? Dangerous.” Normani cackled. Dinah pouted and folded her arms.

“Hey hush you. I am an adult.” Dinah snapped. “It’s just Chancho brings out the worst in me.” Dinah added.

And just like that there was a hushed silence.

First christmas without Camila.

“You two were as bad as each other.” Normani said quietly. Ally frowned.. Dinah was one of them that was most shaken by Camila’s departure, apart from Lauren of course. She hasn’t casually mentioned Camila in weeks, not since they last saw her. In fact none of them really mention her casually without her being there. Or at least knowledge that she’ll be there…

“Hang on-” Ally’s questioning was cut off by Dinah checking her phone and scurrying towards the front door.

“Dinah?” Normani called after her.

The door opened and there was some hushed whisperings before a loud laugh and the door slamming shut. Dinah walked back into the living room with a smug grin on her face.

“So. Someone decided to stop by.” She said slowly. There was a stunned silence as Camila appeared by her side.

“Did you really think I’d let you have christmas without me?” Camila said with a cheeky grin.

Normani and Ally rushed forward and wrapped Camila up in a tight group hug. Lauren stood there, shocked before gesturing Dinah over to her.

“What the hell?” Lauren hissed. Dinah looked at her in surprise.

“Thought you’d like the surprise?” Dinah said, confused at Lauren’s panic.

“Little heads up would’ve been nice.” Lauren said quietly. Dinah narrowed her eyes at Lauren before her jaw dropped.

“You still like her!” She said accusingly with a grin. Lauren grit her teeth and clenched her jaw.

“Shut it.” Lauren said lowly. Dinah grinned at her and shoved her shoulder lightly.

“Go say hi to your girl. This is gonna be fun.” Dinah said teasingly. Lauren glared at her before turning around and almost being knocked over by a flurry of brown hair and cuban ass.

“Lo!” Camila squealed, wrapping the older cuban in a koala hug. Lauren laughed, her face burrowed in Camila’s hair (accidentally of course) and her hands grasping at her thighs to keep her from falling over.

“Camz.” Lauren replied, Camila pulled back from the hug, arms wrapped loosely around Lauren’s neck.

“You can put me down now Lo.” Camila said smugly. Lauren’s eyes widened and she quickly let go of Camila’s legs, letting her slip down to the floor with a giggle.

Camila looked around the room and grinned.

“Dinah loving the christmas decorations.” She said, high fiving Dinah as she walked past to the kitchen.

“How’d you know she did them?” Lauren asked indignantly.

“Because there’s mistletoe everywhere.” Camila said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Lauren suddenly looked up and stepped out of the doorframe quickly. Camila rolled her eyes before disappearing to help Ally do some baking.

“I swear to God Dinah.” Lauren growled. Dinah shrugged.

“Mila asked me to put some up.”

“Oh did she now.” Lauren muttered, skulking into the kitchen and grabbing Camila by the elbow to lead her out the room.

“Hey!”

“Mistletoe? Really?” Lauren sighed. Camila leaned against the wall behind her with a smirk.

“Get in the christmas spirit Lo.” Camila drawled, hooking her fingers into Lauren’s pant loops. Lauren watched her with raised eyebrows. 

“I am. But-” 

“No buts. It’s tradition.” Camila said firmly, wrapping her arms around Lauren’s lower back. Lauren rested her hand next to Camila’s head on the wall and looked at her with a fond yet frustrated look.

“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you.” Lauren replied, straight faced and slightly peeved that Camila had managed to move closer again.

“No you won’t.” Camila mumbled. “That’s not very christmassy…” She added. Lauren cracked up in a smile and turned her head when she heard Dinah and Normani arguing, followed by a crash and Ally’s dejected voice.

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”

\----

It was nearly christmas. 11.30pm and everyone was slightly tipsy. Dinah more than others… wait… some more than others.

“Seriously though, this is the best christmas.” Dinah said happily. Normani looked at her fondly and patted her shoulder.

“It’s christmas eve D.” She said. Dinah’s eyes lit up and she grinned.

“So we get to do all this tomorrow as well?” She asked with a child like glee. 

“And this is why you need adults.” Ally slurred.

“You’re as tipsy as Dinah Allycat.” Lauren pointed out.

“Yeah but no one has mentioned you and Camila have been sitting under mistletoe for hours now.” Ally shot back with a slightly drunken smirk.

Lauren looked up with wide eyes before glaring at the small green plant stuck to the ceiling. She looked back at Camila who was sitting there smugly. Lauren jumped off the sofa and stretched.

“Anyone want anymore eggnog?” She asked, avoiding Camila’s narrowed eyes and scowling pout.

Lauren headed for the kitchen with Camila on her heels.

“Seriously?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“What?” Lauren murmured, her back facing Camila as she poured herself some more eggnog.

“You know what.” Camila replied with a sigh. Lauren turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I am not kissing you under mistletoe. Fuck traditions.” Lauren said simple, picking up her glass and heading past Camila. She paused next to her and smiled. “If you want to kiss me, you’ll have to do it with no excuses.”

Lauren kept walking and smugly smiled when Camila sat down with a frown. Lauren glanced up and noticed the plant had been moved… Great Dinah was moving it around the house now.

\----

It was christmas morning. Lauren stretched before realising that none of them had moved from the living room. All asleep on different sofas and surfaces; Normani and Dinah were snuggled on the other sofa while Ally was face down on the coffee table, snoring lightly. Meanwhile Camila was very much half on top of Lauren, sleeping peacefully.

Lauren carefully moved Camila to lie down on the sofa so she could leave when a hand gripped her leg and pulled her back down. Camila shuffled forward and rested her head on Lauren’s thighs.

“No moving.” She mumbled sleepily. Lauren ran her hands through Camila’s hair softly and heard a content hum from the girl on her lap.

“But it’s christmas.” Lauren whispered.

Wrong move.

Camila’s eyes popped open and she jumped up, kicking Ally in the process.

“What the-!” Ally yelped, wiping her face and sitting up blearily.

“It’s christmas!” Camila yelled. Dinah groaned and pulled a pillow over her face.

“Shut up Walz!” She said. Normani yawned and detangled herself from Dinah, smacking her leg and making her move the pillow.

“Get up you hungover prick.” Normani groused.

“Rude.” Dinah muttered.

“Come on guys it’s christmas.” Camila said excitedly. Lauren shook her head.

“You won’t get any response until they’ve had at least half a cup of coffee.” Lauren yawned, stretching her neck. Sofas, not comfortable to sleep upright on. Camila nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later and she appeared with a tray of four coffees and one hot chocolate. Camila handed Dinah the hot chocolate.

“What. Is this.” Dinah said dryly.

“You don’t need anymore caffeine today.” Camila said breezily. She handed out the coffees and handed Lauren’s as she sat back down on the sofa, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Lauren’s lips.

Lauren’s mouth hung open in shock. She glanced up and saw that damn plant above her head. She scowled, snarled quietly and curled her hand into a fist. Lightly punching Camila on the arm.

“Hey!”

“I warned you.” Lauren growled before pulling Camila closer by the front of her shirt. Camila looked at her wide eyed and lips parted, eyes darting to Lauren’s lips briefly. “I don’t do tradition.”

“But you’ll happily do Camila am I right?” Dinah snickered, causing Normani and Ally to stifle their laughter.

Lauren let go of Camila’s shirt before standing on the sofa and ripping the mistletoe down. She walked over to the window, cracked it open, shivered at the cold air and chucked the plant out the window with a satisfied smile. 

She turned around, taking a sip from her coffee and saw Camila standing there with another leafed plant in her hands, shaking it teasingly before laughing at Lauren’s forlorn face.

\----

Lauren spent the entire day avoiding mistletoe.

It’s not like she had an aversion to the plant, she just didn’t understand the need to have an excuse to kiss someone. Like if you’re gonna kiss someone just kiss them. Not that hard. Trust me it wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss Camila, she did… a lot, she just didn’t want the one that mattered to be because of a tradition.

Lauren was sulking in the kitchen / avoiding the drunken singing of christmas carols in the main room. She was staring off into space with a half eaten cookie in her hand when someone appeared at her side.

“Hey.” Camila said quietly. Lauren smiled at her, offering her the cookie which of course she took and ate in like a split second.

“Hi.” Lauren replied with a yawn.

“Come on, wakey wakey Lo.” Camila teased, nudging their shoulders together. “Haven’t even had the turkey yet.”

“I know. Just tiring, all this smiling is wearing me out.” Lauren joked. Camila smiled and looked down at her feet.

“Sorry about all the mistletoe stuff.” Camila mumbled, Lauren glanced at her before shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lauren replied.

“I mean… it was fun.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren turned to face her and saw the glint in her eyes.

“What? Me hiding from you?” Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow. Camila shook her head and bit her lip.

“No.” Camila whispered, putting her hand at the back of Lauren’s neck and pulling her forward, their lips connecting sweetly in the middle. Lauren smiled gently and rested her hand on Camila’s hip. 

“That. That’s what was fun.” Camila breathed out after they pulled apart.

“Merry christmas Camz.” Lauren whispered, leaning her forehead against Camila’s.

“Merry christmas Lo.” Camila leaned in once more but Lauren jerked back.

“No mistletoe this time?” She said, looking up worriedly. Camila cupped her cheek and pulled her face back down.

“Nuh uh. Don’t need it.” She muttered. Camila tugged Lauren closer again and kissed her harder.

“Hallelujah!” Lauren and Camila flinched apart. “It’s a christmas miracle.”

“Fuck off Dinah.” Lauren muttered as Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck and pulled her closer, letting Lauren push her against the countertop.

“Told you the mistletoe would work.” Dinah said as she left the kitchen, leaving the two to make out to their hearts content.

“A Dinah Jane plan always works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests all welcome here and my Wattpad + Tumblr @viper476


End file.
